


true love isn't easy

by Graslistia



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Quick and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graslistia/pseuds/Graslistia
Summary: Post 4x17. Ed found out that Lee lied to him and confronted her.





	true love isn't easy

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know my opinion? She totally uses him. My respect to Lee but it won't go well with all this split Ed's brain.

He found out anyway.

Of course, he did. Once again he was fooled by someone he trusted. Was there some kind of cursed circle or something? He wasn't sure. He was angry and most of all because deep down inside voices told him that, in reality, he deserved that. Deserved to be pushed away. Deserved to be fooled. Deserved to be used by everybody.

Hot tears burned in his eyes and he tried hard not to break down right now and there. She didn't deserve this, too.

"You lied to me!" His voice was low again, the real sign of trying to seem scarier and stronger. The Riddler was before her, not Ed. At least he wanted him to.

Lee smiled. She didn't even seem to be guilty. Not just a rude lamb anymore. More like a lion.

"I didn't. I never told you that I loved you back. I just gave you what you needed."

Ed squeezed fists.

"It's still a lie." He answered through his teeth. "I thought I-"

Suddenly, ruched steps with a low crack voice interrupted them.

"If you excuse me, I wanted t-" Oswald who almost ran in the room stilled in the halfway. He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"That's my business, Oswald." Came a quiet cold replay from Ed. Oswald's frown deepened. He hoped that they found a compromise, rebuild a trust to each other even. And then again Ed was knocking him off closing himself inside his own brain. Erasing emotions on the surface. Great.

"By any chance... Lee?"

She smiled again, too polite to be sincere.

"That's our business."

Oswald pursed his lips and looked down nodding.

"Okay. I- Okay. If that's you want, sure." He sighed to calm himself and hide the sad expression. "I know that you wanted to go your own way, Ed, but I really need your help."

"What for?" Ed sounded so desperate that it's surprised all three of them. He even made a move forward but remembered himself and stilled awkwardly.

"Jerome Valeska has a plan for this city. There is some kind of toxin. I saw it, Ed. And believe me, it was terrifying."

Lee stepped closer wanting nothing more than to protect her people. Everyone else became an instrument in her hands a long time ago. Sometimes, you don't need a split brain to raise the borders between yourself and the rest of the world.

"How it works? I'm familiar with the virus of Alice Tetch, maybe, I can help there."

Oswald winced.

"It makes people laugh. Like him. They won't stop until they die."

Lee locked her eyes with Ed.

"We can make the antidote. Together." She suppressed his protest quickly with a raised hand. "Our united knowledge will be enough for that. Only... We need a toxin, too."

Oswald smiled at that.

"The corpse will suit?"

"Sure."

Lee left them with that heading to collect her things. Almost immediately Ed turned to Oswald.

"She lied to me!" He hissed. Muscules on Oswald's face tensed.

"What?"

"A child trick. She woke him up for a moment."

Oswald sighed and squeezed Ed's arms gently in reassurance.

"I know you won't believe me, but... Ed, he is you. I don't know what she did to you though but if it's bad I-" He smiled weakly. "One word, Ed-"

"No!" Ed's scared expression was enough to push Oswald away from a very idea of it.

"Okay!" Oswald raised hands in surrender. "No killing, I understood. I learn my lessons. Just..." He stepped even closer and looked into his eyes. "Just remember that if you need me I'm always there."

Ed nodded and then narrowed his eyes. It was clear that there was something more. Something he missed. Again.

"What made you turn against Jerome? Why do you care?"

Oswald avoided his gaze.

"Oswald?"

"I.. saw it, Ed. They used a man.. who looked exactly like you. And I don't want to see that again. It's madness!"

"But.. why?" Oswald frowned. "Why me? Only because I am the only one you can trust?"

"Because I can't stand your death, that's why!"

"Why!" He needed to hear those words. He needed to know... Needed to be sure.

"That fact that we are on good terms now doesn't allow you to force me to confess anything," Oswald answered coldly starting look pissed.

"But I need to know the truth!" Ed lowered his gaze trying to collect the words into sentences. "I guess, I just... all my life, I looked for someone who would accept me, who would love me. Truly." He swallowed hard begging tears not to fall. "For some time I thought that maybe..." He looked at Oswald's amazed eyes. "...maybe, it would be you."

"I do," Oswald whispered. He stood on the tiptoes and dragged Ed into a tight hug. "I do."

Ed clung to his back and let the tears run. When was the last time they hug just like this? It felt like years ago.

"I do, too." He said surprising himself. But the moment later he knew it was true. He loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave the comment or/and kidos if you want to.


End file.
